Sands of Tim
by Breezy2
Summary: Ryou has been locked in chryogenic status.Now,almost 90 years later,he wakes up to find things aren't what they USED to be...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:I dun own Yu-Gi-Oh,but I do own this idea,and I own Miyuki Kitsunaka.HAHA!  
  
Summary:Ryou gets an unknown illness.Deciding to use him as a test subject,They freeze him in Chryogenic Status.When he wakes up,things are not as he had remembered....WARNING!!YAOI in later chapters...Begins with a Shounen-Ai relationship..This story takes place after "Birthday".  
\\Hikari to Yami\\ //Yami to Hikari// ~Egyptian~ Snake tounge ::Wolf tounge::  
Ryou sneezed. "Kazundheit."Bakura offered,Handing him a tissue.  
  
"Domo arrigatou,Bakura." Ryou took the tissue,and pressed his cheek againt Bakura's."Aishiteru."  
  
"I love you too,Ryou."  
  
"Thank you for taking care of me."he sighed.  
  
"You're very welcome,Hikari."Bakura replied,handing him another tissue. Ryou sneezed again,but this was followed by a coughing fit,which soon escalted into him coughing up blood. Bakura helped him to the bathroom,where Ryou began vomiting--violently,Mind you--blood and bile.  
  
"RYOU!!RYOU!!"Bakura cried. Ryou held up one hand--He was okay.He sat back,heaving.  
  
"Bak...u..ra....Call......911....."  
  
Bakura did as told,and soon,Ryou was taken to emergency.  
  
"He has an illness which is unknown to us as of yet.We can put him in Chryogenic satus.Which baseically means freezing him until we have a cure."  
  
"Will he get better?"  
  
"Possibly."  
  
"Then do it."  
  
Ryou breathed deeply and crossed his arms over his chest.He closed his eyes,opening them to slits again to gaze at his Yami.  
  
"I love you,Bakura."  
  
"I love you too,Ryou."  
  
And at that..Ryou fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
2040 A.D  
  
Dr.Miyuki Kitzunaka was awaiting one of her first re-awakenings of a chryogenec subject.From what she heard,he was adorable.Ryou Bakura,the name was.  
  
"Alright..FIRE IT UP!"  
  
The blue liquid that filled the suspending chamber began to drain out,causing the small,fraiol boy to slid to the ground.He shivered.They pulled him onto the nearest lab-table.Suddenly,the boy that lay naked and dripping on the table stirred.His eyes opened slowly,then closed,Then snapped open again.He sat up and rubbed his head.  
  
"N...Nani...?"  
  
His voice was feathery-soft with a slight accent.His skin was pale,like porcleain, and his hair,which was plastered to his face and sholders,was a shimmering silver.His eyes were full of light,shimmering from the tears that thratened to well in them,Only making the dazzling hazel color stand out.  
  
"Were am I?" he asked.He suddenly looked sick.He keeled over and began vomiting.The doctors rubbed his back and gave him a bit of medicine and told him to rest.They informed him that he had been sleeping for over 90 years.That would make him..what?108 years old.He held the Ring tightly to his chest.It was freezing cold,yet still had an odd warmth to it.He wondered... \\Y...Yami Bakura?\\ //Ryou?RYOU?! DEAR RA!! OH,RYOU!!//  
  
Ryou couldn't contain himself.He broke down sobbing,knowing his friends were dead,yet only he and his Yami remained.  
  
"Ryou..This may be a bad time to ask,but...we'd like to run a few tests on you....."  
  
"NO!!NO NO!" He cried to Bakura,\\Please come get me!I'm scared,they want to run tests on me...\\  
  
//I'm coming Ryou.//  
  
\\Good...hurry...\\  
YAY!!!end of first chappie!! 


	2. Murder

Disclaimer:Do I have to write this at the beginning of EVERY chapter?!I dont own Yugioh,But I do own this story and blah blah blah....I will be posting a new story soon,based on true events which,if you watch the news,were on television.wow..Uh..STORY TIME!As in most of my stories,SHOUNEN-AI!o.o;Slight violience,and Ryou may surprise you.O.o;  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
\\Ryou..I'm coming.\\  
  
//Good,please hurry.....//  
  
Bakura stood up,and began walking out of the night club.  
  
"Hey babe,where ya goin?"Asked a highly attractive burnette.He turned.  
  
"Valerie,For the last time,I'M NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND.Besides...My Ryou has woken up."  
  
"Who's Ryou?"Valerie asked.  
  
"My boyfriend."Bakura replied.  
  
"Well,He's gotta be great-lookin' if you chose him over me.I wanna see him!"Valerie whined.  
  
"Well,come on!"Bakura spat."I dont have time to sit here and play games with you!"  
  
AT THE HOSPITAL.....  
  
Ryou was now wearing clothes,and waiting for Bakura.Suddenly,he felt warm arms wrap around him.He closed his eyes---he didn't need to guess who it was.  
  
"Baku...."  
  
"Ryou....."  
  
"WHO IS THIS MAN?!"Dr.Kitzunaka shrieked."HOW'D HE GET IN?!EVERYTHING'S LOCKED!"  
  
"I let myself in."Bakura replied."Do you have a problem with--- ........."His sentence wasn;t finished,due to the fact that Ryou was clinging to his waist,clutching him tighty."Ryou.."Bakura felt horrible,seeing Ryou so terrified.  
  
"WHO ARE YOU?!"Miyuki demanded. The question provoked an obvious--and famous--answer.  
  
"I am....."He kissed Ryou lightly."I am a thief,and a stealer of souls,and I have done terrible things in my quest for ultamite power."  
  
Ryou snuggled into the crook of his neck.  
  
"And Ryou's boyfriend."  
  
"REALLY?!"Squealed Valerie.Bakura rolled his eyes.  
  
'I forgot she was here..Ugh..' "Yes,Really,Val.Ryou..."  
  
Ryou smiled.  
  
"It would be my pleasure."  
  
They kissed again,but deeper.More passionate.Bakura bit Ryou's lip softy,and closed his eyes,resting his head on Ryous'.  
  
"My Hikari..."  
  
"Ew!gays making out!"Val wrinkled her nose.  
  
"FOR YOUR INFORMATION,WE ARE BOTH BISEXUAL!" bakura protested.Ryou rolled his eyes ever so slightly.  
  
"Besides,Thats not making out.This is!"Bakura grabbed Ryou and slammed him to the floor.  
  
"Oh my."  
  
Ryou: O.O Bakura:*smirk* Miyuki:-.0 Vakerie: .0;;  
  
"Hey sexy...lets scare the girl."Bakura offered.Ryou smirked as well.  
  
"Indeed."Ryou wrapped his arms around Bakura and slid his hands into his shirt.A bit more and...  
  
"AH!OKAY!OKAY!I GET THE POINT!!"Valerie cried.  
  
"THAT is making out.Make sure you get it right next time."Bakura grinned widely,and helped Ryou stand.  
  
"Lets go,shall we?"  
  
Bakura nodded. "Come on,Val."  
  
Valerie muttered and hey all left,leaving a bewildered--and slightly disturbed--Muyuki in their wake.  
"So...Bakura...its been a while...what have you been up to?"Ryou asked.  
  
"I got a new job."Bakura replied,fingering something in his pocket and eyeing the civilians.  
  
"Oh?Doing what?"Ryou pressed.  
  
Bakura suddenly pulled whatever it was out of his pocket and tossed it at a man.It was a knife.With a CRACK,it landed between his eyes,and the man collapsed.  
  
"THAT is my job.I am an assasin.."Bakura picked the man up.  
  
"Hm.Shinji MonarhDuLuce.He's done a lot of illegal tests,and he;'s got hidden facilites everywhere areound here." Bakura turned,and to his surprise,Ryou had a straight face.  
  
"I want to help you.I'm not going to stand here,and let you do all the work!I may be innocent.But I'm not naive,and I know how to fight more that even YOU think I can."He stated,with complete confidence.  
  
"Oh?"Bakura raised one brow,and swing his foot under Ryou. He jumped and arched backwards,His palms landing on the cemet and his feet around Bakura's neck.He twisted his legs and pulled Bakura to the ground,the tip of his sneaker pointed just above his jugula. Bakura clapped. "Wow!How come you never told me this?"  
  
"Well..I wasn't supposed to tell,But,hell,I only know you in this....um...world."  
  
"Ryou...If you take this job with me,You know what you will have to do....."  
  
"As long as I am with you,I do not care. I will...I will...Murder."  
DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN......Wow,told ya he'd surprise you.Who knew!?O.o;  
  
Next Chapter:  
  
NEW JOB APPLICATIONS 


End file.
